Jesus Christ
Jesus Christ (Yeshua Ha Mashiach in Hebrew) is the Son of God, who was prophesied of and sent by God to be the Messiah to the people of Israel and the Savior of all mankind. Born of a virgin woman named Mary prior to the early First Century A.D. during the reign of Caesar Augustus of the Roman Empire, Jesus led a completely sinless life while being a teacher to Israel and working various miracles through the power of God, and then sacrificed Himself on the cross so that His blood would be sufficient to pay for the sins of all mankind. He rose from the dead three days later and then ascended into heaven, charging His disciples to preach the gospel to every creature and to make disciples of all nations, giving them power to do so with the Holy Spirit. One of His promises is that He will return to receive those who believe in Him unto Himself, so that they may be where He is. This promise was fulfilled in the books "Left Behind" and "The Rapture", when the true Christians were raptured from the earth. He later returned with the saints in the book "Glorious Appearing" to defeat the Antichrist Nicolae Carpathia and the False Prophet Leon Fortunato, and to set up the Millennial Kingdom that He would rule in until the time of the "new heavens and new earth". At the end of the Millennium, Jesus handed back the Kingdom to His God and Father and became "subject to Him (JEHOVAH) that subjected all things under His (Jesus) feet." Because of Jesus' Biblical message that He alone is the way to God, that no one can come to the Father except through Him (John 14:6), Christianity tends to be seen as intolerant in the eyes of people of either no religion or of other religions. The Biblical claim that Jesus also is God "made manifest in the flesh" (1st Timothy 3:16) is also seen as an anathema to certain groups of people. Prophecies Fulfilled By Christ Here is a list of Messianic prophecies that have been fulfilled by Jesus Christ: * Be the Son of God (Psalm 2:7) * Be called Immanuel ("God is with us") (Isaiah 7:14) * Be born as a male child (Isaiah 9:6-7) * Be born "the seed of a woman" (Genesis 3:15) * Be born of a virgin (Isaiah 7:14) * Be born of the house of Judah (Isaiah 37:31) * Be born of the house of David (Isaiah 16:5) * Be born in Bethlehem Ephrathah (in the land of Judea) (Micah 5:2) * Be from Nazareth of Galilee (Isaiah 9:1-2) * Great persons would come to adore Him (Psalm 72:10) * His birth would trigger a massacre of baby boys (Jeremiah 31:15) * Would be brought out of Egypt (Hosea 11:1) * His mission would include the Gentiles (Isaiah 42:1-4,6;49:6) * His ministry would include miraculous healings (Isaiah 29:18; 35:5-6) * His ministry would deliver spiritual captives (Isaiah 61:1-2) * Would be despised and rejected by men (Isaiah 53:3) * Would be hated without cause (Psalm 69:4; Isaiah 49:7) * Would be rejected by rulers (Psalm 118:22) * Would be rejected by His own brothers (Psalm 69:8) * Would be betrayed for thirty pieces of silver (Zechariah 11:12) * The silver would be used to buy the potter's field (Zechariah 11:12-13) * His disciples would scatter (Zechariah 13:7) * Would be beaten with a rod (Micah 5:1) * Would have His visage marred (Isaiah 52:14) * Would be given vinegar and gall to drink (Psalm 69:21) * Would have His hands and feet nailed (Psalm 22:16) * Would be crushed for our iniquities (Isaiah 53:5-6) * Would suffer for the sins of others (Psalm 69:4; Isaiah 53:5-6) * Would be pierced for our transgressions (Isaiah 53:5; Zechariah 12:10) * His bones would not be broken (Psalm 22:17; 34:20) * Soldiers would gamble for His clothes (Psalm 22:18) * Was brutally killed (Isaiah 53:8) * Was assigned a grave with the wicked (Isaiah 53:9) * Was buried in a rich man's tomb (Isaiah 53:9) * Would rise from the dead (Psalm 16:10; Isaiah 26:19; 53:8,11) * Was familiar with suffering (Isaiah 53:3) * Was preceded by a forerunner (Isaiah 40:3; Malachi 3:1) * Would appear 483 years after the call to rebuild Jerusalem (Daniel 9:25) * Would arrive in Jerusalem on a donkey (Zechariah 9:9) * His flesh would not see corruption (Psalm 16:10) * Would be numbered with the transgressors (Isaiah 53:12) * Would intercede for His murderers (Isaiah 53:12) External Link * Jesus Christ at Theopedia Category:Characters Category:Historical Figures Category:Bible Category:Jews Category:Prophets Category:Tribe of Judah members Category:Heavenly characters Category:Religious leaders Category:National leaders Category:Married Category:Polygamists